survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapper
Trapper is the Beta of the Leashed Dog Pack and is best friends with the Alpha of the pack. Description Trapper is a male Pitbull with light brown fur, muscular body and legs, and white colored underbelly, has short furred, and trimmed ears. Personality Trapper is a tough and strong dog who is not afraid to get his paws dirty. However he is a loyal friend and is always their for his pack member if they are ever down on their luck. He also knows how to control his rage, but when he is truly angry, he unleashes his full power. Trapper and King became best of friends because the both had similar past. History Before the Big Growl: Trapper was born and raised with the same Fierce Dog pack as Blade. They were also good friends and both dreamt of growing up to be leaders of their pack together one day. At first, Trapper thought that being a Fierce dog meant that they were always top dog and everyone respected who they were. However, as he got older, he realized the true savage and brutal nature of the Fierce dogs. One day, Trapper witnessed Blade attack and serious hurt a pup from another pack in front of the other Fierce Dogs. Although the rest of the Fierce dogs congraulated Blade for a job well done, Trapper was hurt to see his only friend surcome to the Firece Dog nature. On the before Trapper and Blades Trail of Rage, Trapper descided to escape and urged Blade to come with him. However, Blade refused say that she was born and meant to be a Fierce dog and that he should stay and escept his fait. Trapper eventually left the Firece Dogs and was rescued by a friendly family of humans who adaopted him. Thinking that his Fierce Dog life was over, Trapper decided that his place was with his humans and he would never go pack to Blade or the Fierce Dog pack. Unfortunately, one night when Trapper's family was gone and he was alone at the house, Blade, who is the Beta of her pack and is the mate of the Alpha of the Fierce Dog pack, finds where he lives and confronts him. She is enraged with Trapper because he not only abandoned her but also betrayed the Fierce Dogs and become a Leashed Dog. Trapper tells Blade that he didn't wanted to live that life any more and he found a new home with his humans. Yet Blade continues to tell him that they both born Fierce Dog and that he should come back to the Fierce Dog pack and except his fate. Trapper angrily tells Blade that he will never be a true Fierce Dog and to leave him alone, much to Blade's disappointment. However one day, Blade and her Fierce Dogs attack one of Trappers family members and begin to taunt him. Although Trapper stopped the attack, he seriously injury Blade's mate by knocking him into the street right into a passing car, and the human was not seriously injured, he was still enraged that Blade would attack him and the one thing he loved the most and so is she for kill her mate . In the end, Trapper vowed to one day make Blade pay for ruining his perfect life. Eventually, Trapper and his family moved away from their home to another and her forgot about Blade. At his new home he meet King and they became best friends. After the Big Growl: After the Big Growl, Trapper was able to survive by hiding under a table coiner. He eventually climbed out of the window and ran to met his other friends. He helped King calm down the other dogs and worked out a plan to get out of the neighborhood. Trivia * He used to run with a Fierce Dog Pack * He is 4 years old * His puppy name was Chomp